Death of me, Sonic the Hegdehog
by MarVelNerD101
Summary: Ok, I've got a pretty great life, won't lie, but I'm afraid it all might end in the blink of an eye. Maybe, if I was more careful and less reckless, I could have avoided all this. I'm sorry Sally, Tails, and everyone I ever cared about. -Sonic. Please review. I do not own sonic the hedgehog. Starts out pretty joyful, but falls horrifically.


Ok, ok, so I know this is only chapter one, but i am a little anxious the get this out there! Enjoy! Few things you should know, this has sonic and Sally thinking

"Can't catch me Egghead!" Sonic said dodging the rockets that had just been shot at him. "Jezz, you'd think you'd learned by now, you just can't beat me!" He gave out a little chuckle as he ran circles around Eggman's robot , literally! "I will never stop sonic, until I HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!" Eggman screamed, and was clearly losing it. He hated that hedgehog with all his dark, little, heart. Sonic turned around and started running towards Eggman "Whoa, isn't that a little harsh, I've only terrorized your empire for around… I think it's been 12 years by now." Sonic stopped running, "or was it 13?" He couldn't remember, "IT'S BEEN 16 YEARS!" Eggman yelled with pure anger for the blue spined hedgehog that stood, smirking, before him, "Wow that long? I need to get a hobby," sonic said this without a care in the world. " Pay attention hedgehog! I'm trying to rip your head off here!" "Yeah "trying" you never do." Sonic stuck his tongue out at Eggman, which always succeeds on infuriating the fat man.

 **Bleep** **tzzzz** , Sonic's wrist communicator was going off, "Sonic its Tails, where are you?"

"I'm in the great forest, what's up?"

"Well, princess Sally is asking or you, somethin bout a date?"

"Oh shot! I forgot that was today!" Just at that moment, Eggman shot a missile right next to where Sonic was standing. The explosion hit the hedgehog hard. The heat from the blast burned his quills, "UGH!" Sonic let out a scream of pain.

"Sonic! What happening, what was that noise!?"

"I-I'm fine tails…. Just a-a little crispy," the hedgehog stood up, healing almost instantly, and looking around. "Eggman? Giant robot?" Where could they have gone? Sonic thought to himself, _better get back home, or my spines won't be the only thing burning._ He started running back in the direction home, little did he know, the normal, everyday fight between Dr. Robotnik, was apart of a bigger plan.

–-

 **Later, in Knothole**

 _Home, sweet home! Man, Knothole always looks better and better every time I see it._ "Tails, you still there?"

 **Blzzzz** , "Yea, sonic"

"can you give me the whereabouts of a certain princess?"

"Sally's by the Lake of Rings, I think,"

"Thanks bud, now, it's time for me to be a lady charmer!" He said chuckling to himself, before he started for the Lake of Rings. Once there he saw Sally sitting on a bench by the lake. He took a quick look at himself, _Jezz, I'm a mess! Sonic was covered in soot, and his quills were burnt at the tips. I can't go out looking like this, but I can't be later than I already am!_ He then looked at the crystal clear lake, and came up with one dumb idea.

 _It is a beautiful night, Sonic's late, again._ Princess Sall was sitting on a bench by the Lake of Rings, alone. _I can't believe it! Sonic's late, Again! When he gets here I'm gonna slap him_. She folded her arms, just a big flash, of black and blue, shot right next to her. It was going towards the lake. "Sonic?...SONIC!?" Sally was stunned, and stood paralized as the blue hedgehog jumped into the lake. "Cannon-ball!" Sonic shouted as he pounced right into the shallow end of the lake, creating a ginormous splash, which drenched Sally.

Soaking wet, Sally was panicking, "SONIC!" She started running to the lake. As she got closer, she saw bubbles, and the once crystal clear water, was stained with black soot "Don't get you tail in a twist, I'm fine!" He peeked his head out of the lake, and as he got out ringed out his slightly burnt quills As he looked up at the princess she had an angry look upon her face, "SONIC! don't you dare scare me like that, ever again! Why are you late?!" He jumped out of the lake and stood next to Sally, " I'm sorry Sal, I had a little egg problem in the great forest," his voice was always so calm, "now, what are we going to do for our date?" Sally was still angry but said, "alright, I WAS going to take you to a restaurant, but since we're both drenched , let's just walk around Knothole" she moved closer to sonic, and surprisingly smiled, "What are you waiting for, let's go slow poke." She started walking away, while sonic was blushing where he stood. He shook it off, "wait, wait, wait, Who are you callin slowpoke?!" He started running towards the princess, "I happen to be the fastest thing alive!" Sally giggled, "For the fastest thing alive, you're pretty slow at being on time," Sally and Sonic walked around knothole and enjoyed the trees and rivers that streamed through the village. At the end of the night, Sonic brought sally home. "Sonic, even though you were late, I had a great time." She gave sonic a smile that made him blush, "no problem Sal, I had a great time too." Sonic scratched his quills, and smiled. Just at that moment the princess kissed him on his cheek, which cause the hero to blush even more. "Good night Sonic,"

She walked to the door of the castle and turned around to blow a kiss at the hedgehog. "Good night Sally, sweet dreams" he let out a sigh and then a smile as she closed the door. _Whoa, Sally's one complicated gal_. Sonic ran home, still blushing.

 **That night, in Robotropolis**

"That's menacing hedgehog will finally get what's coming to him!" Dr. Eggman was quite confident with this statement. He was working on, yet, another plan to rid the world of Sonic The Hedgehog. "ORBOT! CUBOT!" He nearly screamed for his henchmen. "Yes s-sir?" Both robots were shaking in their gears. "We must get ready, we're going to be having guests over," a twisted smirk spread, wide, on the fat man's face. "Watch out sonic, here I come."

The end of this chapter! Next chapters in the morning!


End file.
